The Person I Love the Most
by animeisalltome
Summary: Chiaki and Nodame moving in together? A quick one shot. Full of fluff. Please rate and review.


I don't own Nodame Cantabile, but I do love it!

"Hey, get your head out of the clouds." Chiaki shouted at Nodame. Why wasn't she listening? She had that stupid grin on her face, the one that matched the face that she had after the Mozart concert. He hit her on the back of the head. Nodame snapped out of it.

"Eh, sempai? Did you want something?" Nodame said turning her head, and looking up at Chiaki from her perch on the cement.

"Hurry up and grab some boxes!" Chiaki said, nudging her with his foot.

"Ah, sempai! I can't believe that we are moving in together. MUKYA!" Nodame yelled getting that look on her face again. She picked up a small box and began walking up the familiar steps to Chiaki's apartment.

"It's not like I want you to move in, baka! It's just that I am wasting gas going over to your house everyday just because you will starve if I don't come." He put the boxes down.

"Semp- I mean Shinichi, you don't have to pretend with me. After all, we were meant to be together." Nodame tried to grab on to Chiaki but he pushed her away fiercely.

"Nodame, get some more boxes." Chiaki yelled.

"Shinichi, don't call me Nodame anymore. Call me Megumi. I mean we a married," Nodame said flashing her good wife smile.

"No! We aren't!" Yelled Chiaki. Nodame grabbed another box and put them in Chiaki's room. "What are you doing?" Chiaki said, a storm showing on his face as he appeared in the doorway. Nodame looked up from the drawer she was putting her clothes in.

"Putting my clothes in my drawer?" Nodame asked innocently.

"Why are they in my room?" He demanded.

"Shinichi, where am I supposed to put them? Of course I'll be sleeping your room. I mean, we've already slept toget-" Chiaki's hand landed firmly on Nodame's mouth, covering her mouth. The storm had reappeared on Chiaki's face.

"Don't say that out loud!" Chiaki's voice boomed.

"Oh Shinichi, I would stop saying it if you called me Megumi," She pouted her lips and looked up mischievously. Chiaki looked down at Nodame to see if she was kidding. "I was thinking I would tell my dad." Chiaki showed the surprise on his face and then quickly mastered his poker face.

"Hey, we've only got two more boxes, got get them, Me- Megumi." Chiaki tried to hide his blush as he said this. "Baka!" He said for no apparent reason. Nodame blushed as well even though she's the one who instigated it.

"Yes, Shinichi." She went down the steps and Chiaki collapsed on the bed. He put his head in his hands. What was I thinking, he asked himself. Just looking at her was making my heartbeat fast, he thought, what was the point of denying it? I'll be nicer, he thought. What was the point of putting up a front if she already knew? Nodame came clumping back up the stairs. Nodame looked at Chiaki and smiled.

"Megumi. I'm sorry," Chiaki sighed, messing up his hair. Nodame looked indifferent.

"Shinichi, I'm used to you by now. I know that when you yell you are really saying 'I love you, Nodame. Please marry me and let's have 50 kids,'" Nodame shrugged her shoulders as Chiaki rolled his eyes.

"Let's go out for dinner, a homecoming if you will." Chiaki said.

"Gyabo! A date! What am I going to wear? All of my stuff is packed." Nodame said racing into the bedroom and locking the door shut. Chiaki sighed and sat down on the sofa. What was he going to do? He put his hand in his pocket and felt the familiar felt box that he had been carrying around for the past three months. Everytime he thought he was ready, he would think about all the bad things. What if the got married and then he turned out just like his father? Although Chiaki had no doubt of his feelings he still didn't know if he wanted the commitment. Of course he wanted to be with her forever, just the thought of being classified as married by his mother and by all of their friends was so embarrassing. He sighed again as Nodame came out wearing a ridiculous dress and way too much make up. "Sempai? What's wrong? Are you distracted by Nodame's beauty?' Nodame asked going over to Chiaki and rubbing his back.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" He screamed and rushed Nodame in to the bathroom to rub the makeup all off. After the makeup was gone, Chiaki watched as Nodame dryed her face.

"Nodame," Chiaki started but Nodame put a finger on his lips.

"Megumi is my name, Shinichi. When we get married I will be Megumi Chiaki." She squealed with delight. "Well then I can't be Nodame, it will be Chiame…." Nodame laughed while Chiaki's face got serious. He slammed his hand next to her on the wall, blocking her path and scaring her as well. Nodame was shocked and stayed silent.

"How can you joke about things so serious?" Chiaki yelled. Nodame jumped but still stayed silent knowing that Chiaki needed no answer. "You talk like we are married! You think we are going to be together forever, but nothing lasts! Nothing! Every love turns sour; no one can live with a musician. We are self-centered. Just look at my parents." Chiaki choked down the last word and slid on to the bathroom floor. He put his head in his hands. How could he say that? He was scaring Nodame away. He needed her, he thought. He felt her breath on his neck and he looked up. Nodame was hugging him, hard. He felt her tears on his shoulder, the sobs racking her breaths. Chiaki was caught by surprise, he hadn't seen her cry over something nonmusical before. His outburst seemed trivial now. Why was she crying? He hadn't hurt her had he?

"You don't think I worry about that? I worry as if everyday is the day that you will come home and go away forever. I worry too. But what if we are different from other families? What if we were meant to last? That our children will come home to a house filled with music and an adoring mother and father? I don't want to let everything we worked for go to waste. I love you more than I love life." Nodame yelled, and then suddenly felt embarrassed. There was a stunned silence as Nodame slowly untangled herself from Chiaki and sat across him in the floor. Chiaki just stared. Where was the girl that didn't take baths for days on end? Or the girl who made a full fart symphony? She was gone, Chiaki suddenly realized. She was replaced by a beautiful woman who had become the person he loved the most. Chiaki looked at her and saw she was drying her tears. She saw Chiaki looking at her and managed a weak smile. All the gratitude he had for her oozed out. He lunged and pulled her into a long embrace. She gasped in shock as Chiaki gathered her in her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Sem- Sempai?" Nodame asked in shock, he was usually never this bold.

"Nodame, I promise, one day we'll get married and we will prove everyone wrong. But for now, will you please stay with me? I'll try and act better. Here," Chiaki pulled the ring from his pocket as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Nodame gasped again as he handed her the felt box and his shaky fingers opened it. He suddenly felt embarrassed and just plopped the whole box into Nodame's hand. "You don't have to wear it, or tell anyone. In fact, don't tell anyone." He said thinking of Seiko's smug grin. Nodame jumped up, staring at the small ring.

"MUKYAAAAA! A secret engagment with Shinichi! My dream! Just wait until I tell mom." Nodame yelled and jumped up and down. The storm appeared yet again on Chiaki's face.

"What do you not understand about the word 'secret'?" Chiaki roared and chased after Nodame who was heading towards the phone. He caught up with her and held her in an embrace.

"I promise we'll be happy together." Nodame said, patting his arm. "I'm going to practice now." She smiled and headed towards the piano. Chiaki sighed and knew his plans of going out for dinner were ruined. He got out the thingsto make dinner. He looked up when he heard the all too familiar song. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Nodame was playing the wedding march.

THE END

Author's Notes: I hoped you liked it. This is kind of a continuation to my other story 'How I Feel'. Please rate this story. Thanks for reading


End file.
